Monster
Monsters are the dominant species of Tajiria. Monsters are categorised into classes based on the abilities shared between several species, such as generation and manipulation of electricity, light or fire. Because of their prominence, many monster species have taken on the ecological niches of certain animals, such as scavengers. The practice of taming and training monsters is called Chōkyō. Appearance Monsters are found in varying colours, shapes and sizes, from the knee-high onaji to the oceanic sekaikujira. Some follow known classifications such as Squamata or Felidae, while others are plant-based or composed of toxic waste, among many other variations that break the laws of physics and nature. Diet Monsters have a varied diet; some, like hitokage and surudoiha, are obligate carnivores, while species such as arukuamaririsu and hanakaeru subsist entirely on sunlight and water. Reproduction and Life Cycle All monsters lay eggs, although they may not reproduce sexually. It is unknown how or why this is, as humans and animals share an ancestral lineage with the mammalian, egg-laying mew family and yet only reptiles, amphibians and monotremes lay eggs. It has been upheld as simply another mystery in the long line of questions regarding the monsters' existence. Behaviour All monsters are territorial, claiming a strip of land and defending it to their last breath. While some monsters are more fearful and likely to flee at the slightest hint of danger, there is always a single member of the group that will stay behind and attack the threat. Abilities Monsters have a variety of abilities, although their manipulation of the elements is one of their deadliest. Fire, air, water, earth, sound, light, darkness, plants, fungi and toxins can all be wielded with impunity by all species of monsters. Most species can only control certain elements, while others can command all of them. These monsters are known to be less skilled in manipulating each element, sacrificing mastery for versatility. Monsters also have an exceptionally strong immune system and regenerative capacity, able to regrow entire limbs and even organs within a few hours, provided they are able to rest. Reputation and Misconceptions Humanity generally treats monsters as aggressive, cruel, merciless and bloodthirsty, never missing an opportunity to kill anything that enters its territory, no matter the cost to itself or its family. Despite this reputation, a majority of monsters actively display the exact opposite of these supposed innate traits. Some misconceptions include: * A monster will never hesitate to attack anything that enters its territory, always aiming for the kill. ** While most monsters are extremely territorial, their first act when catching sight or sound of a trespasser will be to signal a warning of their forthcoming attack, in order to give the intruder time to escape. If they do not, then the monster will attack, but almost never to kill. They will usually aim for non-fatal attacks, unless their partner or their young are threatened. They do this because, despite their high rate of regeneration, they do not want to risk unnecessary injuries that they would have to waste a significant amount of energy on healing from. Trivia * Onaji is the MythosVerse interpretation of a Ditto. The name comes from the Japanese phrase 同じ (onagi), which means "the same" and refers to ditto's power of replication. * Surudoiha is the MythosVerse interpretation of Raticate. The name comes from the Japanese words 鋭い (surudoi), meaning "sharp", and 歯 (ha), meaning "tooth". * Sekaikujira is the MythosVerse interpretation of Wailord. The name comes from the Japanese words 世界 (sekai), meaning "world", and クジラ (kujira), meaning "whale". * Arukuamaririsu is the MythosVerse interpretation of Meganium. The name comes from the Japanese words 歩く (aruku), meaning "walking", and アマリリス (amaririsu), meaning "amaryllis", referring to the flower around meganium's neck. Category:Lore Category:Monsters